Konohagakure High
by Osa-Hiro
Summary: A new story!Okay, this is Naruto set in a highschool setting, with a few OC's too. And... couples are undecided as of now, so you will have to read and follow where the story takes you! Flames welcome. Rated T for possibilities later..
1. Chapter one: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own the anime Naruto. However, I do own Osamu and Mai, my OC's, and Hiro owns his OC's. Although, if I DID own Naruto.. well... XD**

Osa-chan: Hello!! Kyaoo.. this is my first story here at ff(dot)net, so uh, hope you like it! D Flames are welcome.. aren't enjoyed, but welcome, seeing as I wanna improve my writing. Two people share this account, seeing as it is Osa-HIRO, and, i'm the Osa part, nickname for Osamu, since that's usually the name of any OC's I happen to bring in. What else... oh, well, dunno what's happened with Hiro-kun, but uh... i'm starting the story anyway! (And, I AM a boy.. just incase anyone wasn't sure about that... -.- people have made that mistake before.) So... enough about me! D So anyway, this story is a naruto fanfic, with four OC's. The couples aren't decided yet, as it'll just appear along in the story.(Or, did I already decide the couples without telling Hiro? Interesting no?) So yeah, it's in a highschool setting, and i'm gonna be updating at least everyday... IF people review it and want it to continue. Got it? D Good. Starting now

**Chapter one: Prologue**

A young boy who seemed to be around 15-16 was running through the city called Konoha. He had just got into Konohagakure Highschool, one of the biggest, if not THE biggest school in Konoha, or even the country! So, of course, he was happy. This boy's name was Osamu, a brown haired boy with brown eyes. Obviously, he was running to his new school. He had got in yesterday, not today you sillies. But, unfortunately, he was running a bit late and almost missed the bus, and seeing as the next bus after that would get him late, he really needed to catch this one. I mean, late on the first day... how bad would that be? But anyway, he made it to the bus... just as it was pulling off. Osamu wasn't really one to give up like this, and grabbed onto the back to the bus, causing him to be sent off, to the next stop. Fortunately, it was close by, so he didn't have to hang for his life for long, and finally made his way onto the bus.

Almost no seats left, Osamu was forced to sit in the back, fortunately he liked that side anyway, more cozy. He ended up sitting down right where a few.. intimidating looking people where sitting. Osamu sighed as he sat down, and opened his eyes to see glares following him. One guy looked like... almost like a shark, blue skin and everything. Another looked like.. a dog.. not as unusual as a shark, but... yeah. The third was perhaps the scariest, yet not as evil as one might think.. even with his cold eyes. That one had red hair and a tattoo meaning 'love', for some reason. He didn't like the glares at all, but quickly got used to them and ignored it. _"Hopefully they all don't go to the same school as me..." _Not liking that idea at all. They would probably all attack him, talking about THEIR side of the bus. Feh. That'd be annoying, for sure. Once finished with his thoughts, Osamu found himself at the school, and found also that... alot of people were getting off. What was this? Everyone's ride to school? Noone has a car? Gosh. Well, he has seen alot of his classmates already then.. probably teachers too, from the looks of it.

Osamu was among the crowd getting off, and looked up at the school... and it's bigness. "Wow.. so this is Konohagakure High... looks like fun." Osamu said happily.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Osa-chan: Meh. I didn't like it... -.- But if you guys did then great! I hardly introduced anyone but my character... but, the prologue is never the best part anyway! Yeah, it's never the best part! I just hope you all continue reading so that I can get into better writing... my best style is romance anyway... Again, couples are UNDECIDED! I mean, come on, I didn't exactly put anyone in there besides an OC and Gaara, Kisame, and Kiba. Those three, to me, it was totally random. Any questions you all may or may not have will be answered in the next chapter. Okay? You can ask now... though some question might be answered in later chapters. Also, I LUV cliffies! 3 Leaves you guessing. So, yeah, warning you now, cliffies will come, unless you already consider this a cliffie... N-e-way... The more reviews I get the faster i'll post the next chapter! So review! Okay?


	2. Chapter Two: First Day

Osachan: Well, first off, there's a change in plans, I think. Hiro probably won't be involved in this, but that's fine. I got ONE review. The only reason i'm continuing this is because of that one review. Also, to answer it...

mayouh101 That'd be fine with me! Hehe. But, I don't know enough about your charrie, so i'd need you to A. Write a chapter or B. Add your charrie's part into each chappie. B sounds a bit easier, but it's up to you. Thanks for the comment!

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, or anyone in it. If I did, do you REALLY think i'd be writing fanfiction instead of making Naruto a yaoi show? Lol. I do, however, own Osamu, and Mai, who's names i'll probably change... Okay? That's all.**

**A bit of a warning: This chappie, and possibly every one after it, contains violence, sexual themes, a bit of lemonz, and gay romance. If any of these are not pleasing to your eyes, please, click your little "Back" button, and don't flame when you didn't have to read it. This IS a warning, and in bold, so, if you didn't read this, that's your fault. **

**Last Chapter Summary**

Well, it was the intro to the story, so nothing much happened. Osamu rode the bus, and got creeped out by three guyz. That's about it

**Chapter Two: First Day**

Osamu was lost in thought, looking at the school, that he almost forgot he had to go in it. In his daze, he was bumped into from behind. "Kyann!" He screamed, crashing to the ground. "Ow.." He looked over to see who bumped into him, and was assaulted by apologies. "Oh, sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you" The boy said. Osamu looked at him.. The boy looked back at him... and they both thought one thing... _He's.. cute... _The only thing that brought them out of their daze was the school's bell, which hurt everyone's ears, even outside. "Ah, oh no! I'm gonna be late" The other boy said. "Oh, what class are you in?" He continued. "Oh, um... 1-3." Osamu said. "That's my class too! I'll show you the way there, but we have to hurry up!" The boy said, "Oh, what's your name?" And continued, as he helped Osamu up. "Um, Osamu. What's yours?" He asked. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Nice to meet you!" The other boy, Naruto, responded, in a happy, bubbly.. loud, tone. Naruto grabbed Osamu's hand, and dragged him along, running towards the school's doors. "We have to hurry!" There weren't many people still outside, which was a bad sign indeed. Osamu was still halfway in a daze, and wasn't sure what was going on.

By the time they got into the school, Osamu realized that he should be running better than he was. He was literally being dragged by Naruto, and that probably wasn't helping them get to class any faster. Plus, they had to go up the stairs too. So, Osamu began running, and they moved a great deal faster. They just managed to make it into class before the teacher closed the door. The class, however, had no teacher in it at the moment, and it was going wild very fast. Naruto and Osamu walked in, and found desks to sit at. Noone seemed to notice them at first, and Osamu sighed in relief. He'd rather not have anyone in the class decide to start up something with him. Pretty soon, he had noticed two of the three guys that he had seen on the bus... Doggy boy, and Love boy. Where was the shark guy? He did look older than the other two.. maybe he wasn't in their class.

After a while, a fight was started in the class. "I'm sick of you, you whore! Get the hell away from him!" Was a female's voice, screaming. Osamu looked, and saw a pink haired girl, who was apparently the one who had just finished screaming. The girl who she was screaming at, was currently clutching a blue haired guy's arm, and soon began screaming herself. "Shut the hell up you slut! Sasuke doesn't like you _anyway_. So, you need to go sit down, before I kick your ass." They continued screaming and shouting at eachother, before the pink-haired girl, who Osamu found out to be Sakura, ran at Ino, the other girl, and began swinging at her. They faught for a while, and Ino pushed Sakura into a desk. Sakura fell onto the floor, and Ino jumped onto her. She started hitting her, but Sakura didn't stop fighting, and knocked Ino off of her. She stood up, but was tripped by Ino's leg, and feel to the floor again. Ino grabbed Sakura, pulled her up, and threw her against the wall.

Sakura fell to the floor, and Ino was about to kick her, but Sakura managed to grab her foot and drag her down to the floor. They began punching eachother, until another girl had ran in and pushed them off of eachother. "You two shouldn't be fighting eachother over some guy!" She said to them both, in a rather loud tone of voice. Osamu, obviously scared from all of this, thought to himself, _Oh, god.. where am I..? _But, this was simply the first fifteen minutes of his day...

Breakfast Break

Osamu had already forgotten that he would be living at this school now, as it was a special one, with dorms and everything. He had only realized this because Naruto had asked him, "What room are you staying in?" This scares Osamu even more; he can't even get away from these people after class! Osamu and Naruto continued through the line for breakfast, getting food along the way, and talking along the way. At least Osamu had _one_ friend, that'd make things so much easier...

..Or so he'd thought.

Osamu and Naruto are happily sitting at a table and talking. They enjoyed eachother's company quite a bit. But.. of course, this wouldn't last for long. Soon, they were spotted by none other than the boy who was the reason for the two girl's fighting. _"Prey Hehe" _Sasuke himself. He, upon seeing probably the two cutest guys in class, had been making is way towards them, and snuck up behind the two. Suddenly, his hands creeped silently inside of Osamu's shirt, and began to rub all over his chest, which gave Osamu shivers throughout his spine. "What's wro-" Naruto stopped, realizing who was behind them.. and what he was doing. "Augh! Sasuke!" He said loudly. "Ah, you caught me." Sasuke stood up. Naruto simply glared at him, but that couldn't have been from just _one _incident. No.. something else had happened between the two, something Osamu wasn't quite sure of. "Ah, i'm going to the bathroom." Osamu said, and headed out of the lunchroom. He didn't want to be there when something else happened between the two. But, Osamu, walking throughout the labyrinth of hallways, and realized it, _..I never found out where the bathroom was..._

He wandered throughout the halls forever, before seeing that same person once again. "Oh, you must need help finding the bathrooms, hmm?" Sasuke said, in his snake-like tone of voice. His voice sent shivers throughout Osamu's spine, "Um.. Yes.." Osamu said, his uncertainty shown in his voice. Sasuke licked his lips, "They're this way, then." He began walking, and Osamu silently followed, a few steps behind him. They went into the bathroom, and Osamu began to walk towards a stal... and Sasuke pushed him in. "Kyah!" Osamu screamed, before having his mouth covered. "Now, I want you to stay quiet, and let me do this" Sasuke said in a hushed tone. His eyes were full of lust, and shone a blood red. Osamu could have sworn his eyes were black. Sasuke quickly and effortlessly took off Osamu's shirt, while getting rid of his at the same time. _He's done this too many times, I bet.._ Osamu thought, but his thoughts were interrupted, as Sasuke suddenly began to kiss him. Sasuke then got closer, and rubbed his crotch against Osamu's, causing a gasp from Osamu. Sasuke took this opportunity to sink his tongue into Osamu's mouth, and... although Osamu didn't really want this, he couldn't say that the kiss didn't make him hot. I mean, he could barely think straight... until he realized Sasuke was taking his pants off. "Wha.. What are you doing..?!" Osamu said, as Sasuke finished taking them off. His.. manlihood was... well, Osamu only had one thought course through his mind. "B-Big.." Of course, he hadn't realized that he said it outloud. "Hah, thanks" Sasuke's voice still sent shivers throughout Osamu's spine, and Osamu was in a daze, until he was pulled over to Sasuke. "Now, I want you to suck mine Now If you even think of biting it, I _will_ make you suffer.." Sasuke lowered Osamu's head down to his large, throbbing manlihood.. it was just begging to be.. Sasuke, obviously impatient, forced Osamu's mouth onto it.

Osamu really didn't want to do this, but he had nearly no choice.. until a door was suddenly flung open. Sasuke cursed under his breath, and pushed Osamu off of him. He quickly put his clothes back on, and walked smoothly out of the bathroom's stall. Osamu had pulled his shirt on, and hid behind the stall's door, literally hanging from a hook, with his feet above the floor, so noone would see them. At the same time, the boy who had come in, was in a conversation with Sasuke. "Who was it that you were just doing, this time..?" The cold voice said. "Wha-What..?" Sasuke said, scared that he had been found out. The boy sighed in annoyance, "You do it every week, rape someone then leave them there.. You didn't think _someone_ would notice?" Sasuke mentally cursed. He should have been.. better at doing what he did. Osamu wasn't really surprised. "I'll bet that person is in that stall, right there." The boy continued. Osamu shivered in fear. If this person had been someone who had told everyone what he found out, who knows how people would think of him? Sasuke was just as scared. Afterall, not _everyone_ was as smart as this guy, so, if he told them, that would be it for his reputation Fortunately, the boy didn't go to look. "Well, I don't care anyway, go on and do your thing." Osamu, taking this opportunity, silently crawled under the stall's and made his way to the door. Luckily the door's were closed on each of them, but he had little time.. Gaara had began to head for the door.

Sasuke was a bit relieved. Of course, he didn't completely trust this guy. He recognized him from class... what was his name..? Oh! It was Gaara. Never talked much, but he was always so scary to people of the class.. Well, to most of them, anyway. Sasuke, however, had no fear, and would fight him anyday.. As a matter of fact, "Hey, wait a minute." Sasuke said, a bit annoyed. "Hmm?" Gaara stopped, and looked over his shoulder. "I don't think you're telling the truth.. I think I have to beat some since into you, just to be sure that you don't try to tell anyone.." Sasuke continued. Gaara scoffed, "You really think you're strong enough? To fight me? Such a joke.." Sasuke just got angry from this comment. "Why you..! You think i'm weak?! I'll show you..!" Sasuke then ran at Gaara, and tried to punch his head. Gaara ducked, and kicked Sasuke's shin, causing Sasuke to fall over, and hold his leg in the process. Gaara then lifted Sasuke up by the shirt, and looked at him for about a second. That was long enough, for Sasuke to realize why everyone was so scared of him.. His eyes.. they were evil... Sasuke suddenly felt himself being thrown into the wall. "Augh!" Sasuke screamed. Gaara simply looked at him, then began to walk away. "It isn't even worth it..." At this point, Osamu had been getting closer to the door. _He HAD to choose the stall the farthest away from the damn door... _Osamu thought, as he neared the last stall. He would have run out, but Gaara was passing the last stall at that time. Gaara instinctly stopped walking, and looked at the stall.

Osamu froze, and felt as though his was out of breath. "You're in there, aren't you..?"

**Next time, on Konohagakure High!**

Osamu has a new friend! But.. it's unexpected. Why is this happening?! Who are all of you people?! Wait.. you want me to.. join? No, it's out of the question. I can't join a gang! Are you crazy?! But, it does have alot to offer...

Next Time: The Akatsuki? That's what you call yourselves?

Osachan: Rawr. That's it for now. You like my lil' preview of the next chappie? I made sure not to mention anything about Gaara, because that's all you guyz would wanna know about, at the moment However, I don't feel to great about this chappie, either... Sorry for making you go through that Osamu!

Osamu: Why Sasuke, of all people..? And Why did I get raped in the very first chapter?! Dx You should have made Naru get raped...

Osachan: It was essential to the story though! At least Gaara stopped you guyz from going any further!

Osamu: ..Yeah..

Gaara: I was only there by incident. I wouldn't have stopped you, either way.

Osamu: Dx

Osachan: H-He doesn't mean that..

I've always wanted to do that. That thing with the people talking, and all. But, that's all for now! Don't get mad just because of my tiny cliffie! Okay? Bai bai


	3. Chapter Three: The Akatsuki?

Osa-chan: Gosh. More reviews just when I add a lil's rape into the story. xD Also, I changed the rating, due to the.. well rape. Also, to answer the reviews..

Mayouh101: Well yeah, it was your OC. I figured i'd add her in in some sort of way.. There was no problem with adding her. Also, there will be lotz of gay romance.. Osamu is gay himself. xD Or at least Bi.

Hamdi: Uhm, well, i'll add your OC, but.. Sasuke.. Noooo. He ish a raper man, he won't be loved. Besides, I don't really like him. Now Kiba, on the other hand...

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Naruto, or anyone in it. If I did, do you REALLY think i'd be writing fanfiction instead of making Naruto a yaoi show? Lol. I do, however, own Osamu, and Mai, who's names i'll probably change... Okay? That's all.**

**A bit of a warning: This chappie, and possibly every one after it, contains violence, sexual themes, a bit of lemonz, and gay romance. If any of these are not pleasing to your eyes, please, click your little "Back" button, and don't flame when you didn't have to read it. This IS a warning, and in bold, so, if you didn't read this, that's your fault. **

**Chapter Three: The Akatsuki? That's what you call yourselves?**

Last Time...

At this point, Osamu had been getting closer to the door. _He HAD to choose the stall the farthest away from the damn door... _Osamu thought, as he neared the last stall. He would have run out, but Gaara was passing the last stall at that time. Gaara instinctly stopped walking, and looked at the stall.

Osamu froze, and felt as though his was out of breath. "You're in there, aren't you..?"

Osamu cursed violently in his mind, over and over again. _I was so close... damn it! _He tried to stay as quiet as possible, but to no avail, as Gaara busted the door open. " I knew it..." Gaara trailed off. "So, this is your new guy.. It's so sad, you can't get anyone to like you.. so you have to force them into it.." He now focused on talking to Sasuke. Sasuke was shocked, and now pissed, while Gaara, whose face was unmoving, had a certain triumph in his eyes.. He had gotten to Sasuke. Osamu just watched the two exchange glares, until Gaara focused back onto Osamu. "Well then.." Gaara took the time to examine Osamu, "I'll help you out... Sasuke won't bother you.. anymore." Osamu was relieved. This guy, Gaara, was scary, yeah. But, he was, supposedly, Osamu's friend now... And, Osamu had to admit it, he _was_ better looking than Sasuke. _All these guys here.. They look better than anyone i've ever seen... Then again, I grew up in an area where the guys faces were all battered up, so, this may be average... Oh well. _Osamu, realizing he hadn't spoken, felt that he should say _something._ "Oh, thank you... Gaara." He said, uncertainty showing in his voice. "Well then, i'll be going now. You should come to, unless you _liked_ what Sasuke was doing to you." Gaara said, his voice unmoving. He then proceeded in walking out the door, and Osamu followed after him, quickly.

Osamu, now in the hallway with Gaara, decided to try and start a conversation. _But.. what to say... 'Thanks for saving me from nearly being raped.' ? Yeah, right. That'd be too awkward... _"So, do you have a dorm to stay in?" Gaara said, earning a small shock from Osamu. "Ah, um... no, I don't, actually." Osamu said. He hadn't really thought about _having_ a dorm as much as _where _his dorm would be. "You can stay with me, then." Gaara continued. Osamu really was shocked now. _This guy.. not as mean as he looks..._ "Oh, really? That'd be fine!" Osamu said, not hiding the happiness in his voice. "Really? Well then, i'll show you the way.. after class, that is..." Gaara said, now at the classroom's door. _..I had forgotten about class... I hope this one is the right one.._ Osamu looked at the door, until Gaara opened it. Gaara walked in, Osamu following behind him. Osamu looked around, and noticed it.. _Naru-chan isn't in this class... Damn..._ It'd just be that much harder, then... Other people, newer people to Osamu's eyes, were in this class. Two, in particular, had started talking to Gaara... one blonde girl, with four ponytails.. and one guy, with makeup and a purple suit on. "Oi, Gaara! Hey, you were almost late." The guy had said. "Does it matter? The teacher's never come, anyway." Gaara retaliated. "That's true.." The boy said. "Who is this you've got with you?" The girl said, now examining Osamu. "Another one of that guys... 'subjects'..." _Subjects? That's a fine way to introduce me. That's just lovely. Now,i'll know what i'll be seen as here.. 'Hey, there's that guy who was raped!' Ugh. _Osamu thought, upon seeing the looks on the two people's faces change. "Um.. I'm Osamu.." He decided to say his actual name. "I'm Temari, this is Kankuro. We are Gaara's older siblings, since you are obviously confused." The girl said, reading Osamu's face like, as Osamu would put it, 'a damn book.' _So, now I know his brother and sister.. I see why he told them then, I guess. _As the four talked.. Well, as the three talked and Gaara just listened, the class was getting louder and louder, before a fight started, hence the large crowd. _Another one.. This school, it was a bad idea.. _Osamu, being the nosy person he was, wanted to see who was fighting. The four of them ended up going to see one guy with lavender eyes, and another guy with a rediculous outfit and huge eyebrows.. with huge eyes to match. _I guess that __**everyone **__at this school can't look good... _Obviously, Osamu was referring to the guy with the rediculous outfit, because the guy who he was going to fight... well, was basically the opposite of the guy, who Osamu referred to as 'green guy'. I mean, he dressed nicely, had the most rare, and, for lack of a better word, sexy eyes, he himself was sexy, had regular eyebrows.. and his long hair was hot. _Oh, my god. Nearly __**everyone **__in this school is sexy, dammit! Ugh, this is physically exhausting..._ I won't tell you what he meant by _that._

I nearly forgot about the fight. Green guy, later known as Lee, suddenly spoke, "Dammit Neji! I'm sick of you! I'm gonna kick your ass here, and now, and show everyone who is the strong one and who is the bitch!" Neji scoffed. This angered Lee even more, and Lee jumped at Neji. He kicked at Neji's head, which Neji ducked, then punched Lee in his chest. "Augh!" Lee screamed, clutching his chest. "Heh, you're still as weak as ever." Neji smirked, and kicked Lee's stomach in, causing Lee to fall to the floor, and cough out a bit of blood. "Guess we know who, 'the bitch' is, huh?" Neji taunted. Lee wanted to punch the guy so badly.. but, he could barely move. "Dammit!" He sweared. Osamu, watching the fight, still couldn't get over how _sexy _the guys in this school were!

After Class...

Osamu decided to see what it was like outside, then meet up with Gaara later, and find Naruto, too. _He might have class at this time.._ Osamu, walking around the school, suddenly found himself being grabbed, and dragged somewhere. _Agh, dammit! _Osamu couldn't talk, something was stuck inside of his mouth, plastic, or something. He couldn't break free from the person's grasp, and was thrown into a room with dimmed lights. He hit the ground hard, and the breath was taken out of him. _Wh-Where am I..? _He couldn't say it outloud, but a voice seemed to read his mind, "This is the base of the Akatsuki. A local gang, if you will." The voice echoed, snickering in the process. "You have been chosen to possibly join the Akatsuki." A melancholy voice continued. "You are a good boy, that's why you must join us!" Another, happier voice, continued. "Un. So, now that that's said and done, un. Will you join?" Another, kind of cute voice, said happily. Osamu took the time to process all of this. _What the hell. I can't speak, i'm suddenly being asked to join a gang.. yeah right, like that'll happen. _"If you do decide to join, we can ensure you that you will make, at the very minimum, 850 an hour." A more mature voice said. Osamu was now unsure of anything.. and everything. _Damn, they had to make it more complicated for me... _

Osamu laied on the floor, unable to move, his eyes empty of life. Yet, his mind was still racing, and he was quite aware of what was going on. He constantly sweared. He hated this, they _had_ to make it hard on him. Why did they want _him_ to join, anyway? He can't fight. They probably don't even know him.. But, considering the options...

Osamu forced himself to talk, "I-I'll..." He trailed off. The gang seemed to stop all noises.

"..j-join."

**Next Time on Konohagakure High!**

..He really did it. He joined the Akatsuki! What the hell are you thinking, Osamu?! Stop it! Nooo, it's too dangerous!

Next Time: Initiation!

It's gonna be hell for you, Osamu...

Osa-chan: What a twist! ..I guess. Hehe. As always, I don't really like any of my chapters, but, did I leave you all on the edges of your seats? No? Dx Well, I thought not, but. Nothing much to say though... Leave more reviews!


End file.
